QUESTION
by Sonrisa-de-Cloo
Summary: La clase END se despidió. Graduados y sin la guía de Koro-sensei, los alumnos se separan en busca de sus propios deseos. Nagisa tiene un mal presentimiento... Ataques terroristas comienzan a azotar Japon y Okuda deberá enfrentarse al sospecho Karma en busca de respuestas. "TE PREGUNTO: ¿Qué sabía de ti después de todo? ¿Por qué será que estás tan cerca, pero tan lejos?"
1. Introducción

**Nota de la Autora:**

 **Hola :) Me aventuraré a escribir un fanfic de Assassination Classroom ya que no hay muchos.**

Tengo la idea de un thriller-romance en mi cabeza, en principio será KarmaxOkuda y ya luego si les parece iré introduciendo más parejas.

Encontré una traducción del 3op del anime que me encantó, quise tomarla de referencia para escribir este fanfic, cambié algunas partes, pero es básicamente lo mismo ya el resto es todo mío.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES** :

Assassination Classroom pertenece a Yūsei Matsui.

Si no estás al día con el manga puede haber spoilers (lo siento), pero mi intención es ser lo más canon posible para continuarlo sin problemas una vez termine la serie.

¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!

..

* * *

 **QUESTION**

 **..**

 _Por Sonrisa-de-Clo_

* * *

..

"Lo único que hago es pensar en ti... hasta el punto de no querer mirar nada y a nadie más.

Ganaré tu corazón sin importar qué.  
LO JURO

Pero... siempre soy derribado con tu voz seria y cortante... y acabas apuñalándome.

...

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

La clase end se despedía.

Estaban seguros de que nunca volvería a existir una generación igual en la Secundaria Kunugigaoka, pues Koro-sensei...

—Okuda-san quédate un momento, quiero hablar contigo. —Elevó su voz Karma Akabane, uno de los alumnos más emblemáticos.

Su ya antigua compañera atisbó al pelirrojo desde unos metros, sus trenzas eran columpiadas por la cándida brisa primaveral.

Posterior a la graduación, la clase completa volvió al deshecho edificio en que convivieron por un año, no existían mayores razones; las heridas de la partida de Koro-sensei aún no cicatrizaban y estar de vuelta les entibiaba el alma, cada uno de los 28 alumnos atesoró sus lecciones.

Sus caminos se separaban, aunque se convencieron a sí mismos que aquello no significaba olvidar, por el contrario, prometieron mantener el contacto.

—Nos veremos en vacaciones Karma. —Emprendió su partida Nagisa. Despidiéndose de su mejor amigo estrecharon sus manos- No te metas en problemas.

—¿Y hacerte perder la diversión? Te veo luego Nagisa.

Una risa sincera selló el adiós.

No quedaba nadie en el viejo campus de la clase 3-E, parecía ya un edificio nostálgico, mientras el risco de aquella montaña era bañado por el atardecer. Karma cobijó sus manos en los bolsillos, rodó los ojos hastiado, a él ese tipo de situaciones le fastidiaban.

—Karma-kun ¿Querías hablarme?

A la pequeña Manami aún se le caían las lágrimas, Koro-sensei no solo le había enseñado a expresarse con claridad, también le entregó valor. Separarse de sus compañeros le ponía triste.

Sus enrojecidos ojos tras las gafas eran un espejo para Karma.

—Discúlpame por retenerte un poco más Okuda-san, sé que quieres irte pronto.

—La verdad todavía no... Me siento lista para irme.

—Te entiendo. —Karma no podía cesar de observar a lo ancho las dependencias, había oído que dejaría de existir la clase-E y nadie más tendría que vivir las desgracias de estar marginado, pero no tenía la certeza de que ello ocurriese.

—¿También lo echas de menos Karma-kun?

Este sacó la lengua y medio en broma bufó: —Es mejor no pensar en ese pulpo.

"Melancolía" era la palabra que encajaba perfectamente con él, pensó Okuda.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Muero de hambre y no tengo ganas de irme a casa.

...

Por suerte la morena avisó a su madre que llegaría tarde. Acompañar a Karma apaciguaba su temple, por algún extraño motivo podían confiar uno en el otro y aquello era incomprensible para los demás.

Caminaban en el parque en silencio, suspensos en sus propias tribulaciones. Manami era la más consciente de los dos, sabía lo diferente que eran y quizás por ese sencillo hecho se atrevía a fisgonearle.

—¿Me dirás qué te ocurre Karma-kun? —musitó deteniendo el paso.

—¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfectamente —rechistó el pelirrojo.

—No has tocado tus patatas fritas... —indicó el envoltorio de sus manos— T-También estás muy callado.

Rascó su nuca, quizás estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas en su cabeza. Karma tensó sus músculos y preguntó casi errático:

—¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

—Claro ¿Qué pregunta es esa Karma-kun? Todos seguiremos siendo amigos.

Fue entonces cuando los mercurios ojos del chico se entrecerraron, extraviándose en el estrellado cielo, así por unos largos segundos. Okuda quedó embelesada admirándole, siempre lo halló atractivo, alto, fuerte, también conocía su lado amable y honesto.

Ambos guardaban enorme confianza en el otro, Karma a menudo se desahogaba con su compañera, quizás porque veía en ella un gran aliado debido a sus pócimas y venenos, Manami era valerosa y no lo prejuzgaba, podía parecer poca cosa ante el resto de la clase, pero él que desde su pupitre trasero observaba a todos, creía que era una chica que de verdad valía la pena.

Fue inevitable que se volviesen cercanos.

La pequeña morena sintió estremecer su cuerpo desde la espina dorsal hasta la boca de su estómago, "sensación rara", a sus 15 años nunca gustó de alguien, por lo que desechó ese fugaz pensamiento.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Que nos separemos completamente?

—La clase E terminó cuando murió el pulpo. No sé... qué ocurrirá después de eso.

—Prometo que seguiremos siendo amigos para siempre Karma-kun. —Manami llevó ambas manos a su pecho jurándole con el corazón.

No le gustaba verlo desanimado, ni tampoco deseaba perderlo.  
El pelirrojo se echó a reír mientras engullía su paquete de patatas, aún no quería regresar a casa, se negaba aceptar que ese día terminase.

—Eres una buena chica Okuda-san. —Acarició su frente, despeinando su fleco. —Aún debes apoyarme con tus venenos en mis planes.

Ahora su cara cambiaba a una demoníaca y traviesa. Manami se contentó, sentía su corazón acelerarse; lo seguiría apoyando en sus maldades, ello le refrescaba sintiéndose más cercana a los tiempos en que confabulaban asesinatos a Koro-sensei.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Karma-kun?

—obvio, adelante.

—¿Aún quieres ser gobernante o... quieres convertirte en un asesino?

Se le erizó la piel ante la pregunta.

—Humm... Estaba decidido a ser gobernante, va conmigo. Pero tú sabes que fuimos entrenados para matar. —Empuñó su mano apretando fuerte, quizás conteniéndose— Sigo teniendo miedo de no temer. El maldito pulpo me dejó más interrogantes que respuestas, es por eso que no quiero alejarme de los de clase, sobretodo de Nagisa, de los demás y... tengo una corazonada respecto a ti Okuda-san. Tú jamás usarías tu don para hacer daño, pero si yo te lo pido...

—Si tú me pides lastimar a alguien lo haré. Confío en tu diligencia, no eres malo Karma-kun, tú también quieres ayudar a las personas.

Karma sujetó la helada mano de la chica, era pequeña y delgada, sabía que Okuda era de las personas más frágiles que había conocido.

 _Pero... si mis decisiones llegasen a provocar mucho dolor.  
¿Seguirías siendo mi amiga?_

Tiernamente él sostuvo la barbilla de Okuda, el pelirrojo sonrió furtivo, sus ojos tintineaban hambrientos de goce. Manami mordió su labio inferior, los nervios crispaban a flor de piel, no era disgusto.

Lo quería y aquello asustaba.

—Gracias por todo Okuda-san.

La pequeña asintió y cerró los ojos, aguantando la respiración.

Aproximaron sus rostros, Karma se detuvo a observar la tez de Okuda, estaba ruborizada al punto de que sus manos temblaban, le dio un corto beso en los labios, ella abrió los parpados de golpe.

Se alejó, peinado sus alborotados cabellos rojizos.

—F-Fue rápido —comentó Manami tocando su húmeda boca— ¿Qué fue eso?

Él relamió sus labios, había sido tan agradable que otro beso o uno un poco más largo no le abrían molestado.

—Perdóname Okuda Manami, pero por tu bien, debo desaparecer.

Solo una ligera punzada en el cuello bastó para que ella perdiese el conocimiento.

 _¿Por qué?_ _  
¿A dónde vas?_

 _¿Kar...ma-kun?_

...

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 **...**

 **Comenten por favor, es la única forma en que sé si de verdad les gusta :) Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. I ¿VIAJAS?

Saludos a: **Misaki Star, Andrea y** **Hisui-Hime** ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Admito que aún me cuesta llevar una narración decente, por el momento me estoy concentrando en adecuarme a los personajes. Recibo cualquier sugerencia respecto a la historia :) ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 **..**

 **I**.

¿ **V** I **A** J **A S**?

..

* * *

 _¿Qué es lo que queremos hacer? ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?..._

 _¿Y qué es lo que querría Korosensei?_

 _- **Nagisa Shiota.**_

 **...**

Un mal presentimiento, oía un click en el cerebro que tardó en apagarse. No pegó un ojo en toda la noche, examinó su posición: —Nagisa, 15 años, ingresando a preparatoria, número X en el ranking nacional. —Todo en orden repitió.  
Pero... allí estaba el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal y no encajaba en todo **esto.**

La realidad se estaba descascarando...

...

Las hojas de la planta sobre el escritorio se fueron tiñendo ligeramente de tono rojizo, Manami habría visto con fascinación aquella reacción química, pero estaba bajo estrés, o mejor dicho, centraba toda su atención en una libreta. Mordía sus uñas de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, no había caso por más que la ojease de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, **él** había arrancado todas las planas, seguramente la misma noche en que la dejó tendida sobre su cama inconsciente. Se llevó toda su perfeccionada investigación.

Ahora la pequeña debía de trabajar duro para restaurar toda la información y orar para que Karma no realizase los experimentos por su cuenta, le aterraba y al mismo tiempo, enrojecía de furia.

—Si me los hubieses pedido como una persona normal te habría ayudado... —Suspiraba indignada.

Todo un año de investigación al demonio. Literalmente.

El escritorio comenzó a vibrar... ¡Y de repente la planta que mutaba explotó!

Cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Tosiendo por la humareda se acercó al extraño fenómeno.

—¡Llamaré a los bomberos Okuda-san! —habló Ritsu desde su teléfono.

—No hace falta Ritsu, está todo bajo control.

Abrió las ventanas para ventilar su habitación, la maceta estaba intacta y milagrosamente el tallo había sobrevivido, solo las hojas eran polvo.

No recordaba haber manipulado la planta.

—¿estás bien? —preguntó Ritsu al ver a Manami sucia de hollín y el cabello chamuscado.

—Sí... pero... —Observó fijamente la planta y tanteó los restos— Creo que han puesto una bomba en mi habitación.

...

Sugino quedó en shock.

—¿qué no te vas a cortar el pelo? ¡Recorrimos todas las #€%&# peluquerías para nada!

Un segundo le tomó recuperar la compostura y amedrentar su bate de béisbol contra su amigo. Nagisa intentó explicarse mientras esquivaba los batazos directos del moreno.  
Entendía su ira pues los chicos habían estado aguantando a cuanta vieja quisquillosa en los salones de belleza se encontraban: —Que no soy travesti. ¡No somos parejas!

—¡Tengo un mal presentimiento! —gritó este apenado.

El ridículo que estaban montando en mitad de la calle comercial, fue interpretado como un ataque delictivo por parte de los transeúntes, nos les quedó otra que ir a esconderse por si llegaban policías o reporteros.

No soportarían encabezados como: Los estudiantes que salvaron al mundo y son ahora desdichados renegados en nuestra sociedad.

IMBÉCILES. No sabían nada.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? —refunfuñó Sugino.

Nagisa volvió atar su cabello y suspiró pesado.

—Hace unos días que tengo un presentimiento, como si me faltase hacer algo antes de entrar renovado a preparatoria.

EL beisbolista no se terminaba de tragar aquello, pero qué más daba, aún quedaba vacaciones de primavera por si cambiaba de opinión.

—Como quieras, yo tengo que irme a entrenar.

Se despidieron cerciorándose primero de que a su alrededor no hubiese nadie raro.

—¡Nagisa suerte! —voceó Sugino.

Suerte. Si de algo podía estar seguro era que la suerte jamás existió para él. Y quizás para nadie.

...

Regresando al tema del cabello, Kayano Kaede acariciaba con aprecio sus mechones verdes, decidió dejarlo así y no volver a su color natural.

—Es como si mi cabello fuera una cicatriz de guerra. —explicó a sus tutores— No me apetece volver a mi estado anterior, estaría negando que fui parte de la clase 3-E.

Sus amigas Kansaki Yukiko, Nakamura Rio y Okuda Manami le sonreían con tristeza, faltaba poco para que su avión despegara.

—¡Arriba el ánimo —exclamó la rubia Nakamura— volverás a Hollywood!

Pese a los intentos, el aura de depresión del cuarteto era terrible. Se encontraban en el aeropuerto acompañándola hasta que Kaede tomase el vuelo.

—Mucho éxito Kaede-chan, te extrañaremos mucho —habló con su elegante voz Kansaki, entregándole regalos.

A Kayano se le dificultaba hablar, su corazón se retorcía, a cada instante buscaba con la mirada si entre las personas se aparecía su amigo.

—Nagisa debe de venir en camino —le dio una palmada a su espalda Nakamura— Si no viene, lo colgaré de las bolas desde la torre de Tokyo.

La rubia era malvada, mientras que ella se jactaba, Kansaki y Okuda le brindaban apoyo a la apesadumbrada jovencita.

—Así puedes estar tranquila, él sabe que si no llega a despedirse de ti, con Karma se lo recordaremos hasta hacer su vida miserable.

La más tímida de las cuatro se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre. Aquello de inmediato fue captado por la atenta rubia.

—A todo esto...Okuda —llamó Nakamura— ¿Sabes dónde se metió Karma? No contesta mis mensajes y del día en que nos reunimos todos, no he sabido nada de él.

—Ustedes dos se reunieron luego ¿No? —Mencionó Kaede con intriga— Tampoco he podido comunicarme con él.

Manami se ruborizó al recordar las escenas de esa noche y tragó saliva.

—S-Solo quería qu-que le preparase una pócima. —mintió, se sentía incomoda y confundida, si comenzaban a pedirle detalles le revolverían más la cabeza— No hemos hablado.

—Karma se fue ¿No sabían? —Apareció de la nada Nagisa sorprendiendo y a la vez espantando a las chicas.

—¿C-Cómo haces eso? —Le reprendió Kayano escandalizada.

El joven se disculpó por ser sigiloso, aún estaba agitado por la carrera que debió dar desde el centro comercial al aeropuerto. Su pequeña amiga desvió sus ojos jade de él.

—Bueno... nosotras vamos al baño y volvemos. —Arrastró Nakamura consigo a las otras dos. Ahora que Shiota había llegado ellas sobraban.

Quedaron solos, la chica podía escuchar sus palpitaciones dispararse.

—Me gusta tu pelo suelto. Te queda bien.

Kaede se ruborizó con el halago y él al percatarse de lo dicho también.

—T-Tú no cortaste tu cabello Nagisa.

—Sí, se me hizo extraño cortarlo. —Se excusó.

Removiendo sus celestes cabellos soltó una risa, no quería preocuparle con sus malos pensamientos.

..

El trío que supuestamente fue al baño, observaban a la parejita desde la lejanía, riéndose de lo avergonzados que ambos se veían.

—Son tan lentos.  
—Es muy triste que vayan a separarse. —dijo Kansaki y formó un puchero con sus labios.  
—¡Has algo Nagisa idiota! —murmuró Nakamura intentando no arrancarse el cabello de desesperación.

La pareja hablaba relajada, aunque sin ningún indicio de atmósfera romántica.

—¿Hay alguna forma de ayudarlos? —preguntó Okuda.  
—Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos, es su última oportunidad, Kaede-chan no tiene en sus planes volver en mucho tiempo.

Las tres suspiraron.

De pronto la alta rubia recordó el aviso expuesto por Shiota antes de que se fuesen al "baño", y habló Nakamura dirigiéndose a Nanami.

—Nagisa dijo que Karma se había ido.

La pequeña de trenzas se sintió presionada por esas palabras, pero dudó si en decir algo o no.

—Creo que él viaja con sus padres en vacaciones. —Sostuvo la delicada Yukiko.

—Debe ser eso.

..

Kayano no podía imaginar qué es lo pasaba por la cabeza de Nagisa, esta era su oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos, pero necesitaba un rayo de esperanza de parte del chico.

—¿Vamos a la tienda por un refresco? —propuso Nagisa achinando sus azules ojos.

Sus piernas se derretían por aquella expresión.

Fueron hasta la tienda y en el trayecto continuaron hablando sobre trivialidades, ella notó que Nagisa parecía a ratos abstraído.

Bebieron coca-cola. Sus siluetas se reflejaban en el gran ventanal a su lado, vehículos y aviones se movilizaban por la autopista, el ruido era aislado por el grueso cristal que hacía de pared. Mientras los minutos avanzaban, Kaede se impacientaba, comenzaba a dudar si sería buena idea o no declararse.  
Sus figuras menudas eran graciosas en el reflejo, deseó tener el coraje para decirle todo lo que cruzaba en su mente, pero ni ella misma lo entendía.

Volver a su antigua vida había sido el plan desde que se infiltró en la clase E. Mirando a Nagisa y creyó injusto confesar su amor sabiendo que él probablemente no se había dado cuenta y demostraba estar preocupado en algo más, no quería atosigarlo para luego simplemente marcharse.

—No tuve tiempo de preguntártelo Kayano pero... —interrumpió sus pensamientos— no olvídalo.

—Anda dime.

—Es que... pensé que te quedarías en Japón por lo feliz que estabas, antes de que revelaras tu verdadera identidad no pude darme cuenta; yo que siempre me llamé a mí mismo un buen observador, fui hipnotizado perfectamente y pensé en ese momento: que increíble persona. Eres una excelente actriz, nos engañaste a todos y tuve la ocasión de ser tu amigo. Estaba molesto conmigo por no darme cuenta, pero también feliz de que estuvieses en mi vida.

Cuando nos dijiste que tus tutores te esperaban en América para volver a tu carrera... volviste a fingir estar feliz porque te irías. No tuve la oportunidad de preguntártelo Kaede: ¿Qué es lo quieres hacer a partir de ahora?

Su fachada volvía a romperse por Nagisa.

—Discúlpame. No me corresponde cuestionar de tus decisiones.

Posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

...

Y todo pasó en unos pocos segundos... cuando se dieron cuenta el techo del edificio colapsaba y las personas corrían gritando en diferentes direcciones.

La gruesa ventana aisló la propulsión de la pesada avioneta, pero los rápidos reflejos de Nagisa alcanzaron a reaccionar a la turbulenta imagen que venía directo hacia ellos. Empujó con su cuerpo a Kayano cobijándola en el suelo.

...

—¿Qué... está... pasando? —preguntó Okuda con las manos cortadas y el rostro amoratado.

—¿Están bien? —Nakamura desde el piso vio a la pequeña de trenzas totalmente desorientada.

—Rio-chan te sangra la cabeza. —Corrió a su lado Kansaki, ella era la que tenía menos rasguños y atendió a la rubia como pudo.

—¡Nagisa! ¡Kaede! ¿Dónde están? —voceó la rubia.

Okuda observó con terror el interior del edificio, una avioneta gruesa había impactado de lleno contra la estancia, los pedazos de vidrio de la ventana estaban por todas partes; ella se había protegido el rostro con los brazos, por eso sus manos estaban todas ensangrentadas de cortes, dolía. Aguantó las lágrimas de dolor, el golpe las hizo volar a las tres, Okuda se golpeó de lleno contra la pared, sus dos amigas se tiraron al piso y Nakamura se había dado contra este con mucha fuerza.

Pero al menos ellas estaban bien, el resto de las personas no habían tenido mejor suerte.

—Estoy llamando a una ambulancia —habló Ritsu desde el teléfono.

—No puedes moverte Rio-chan. —La obligó a sentarse Yukiko— Podría ser una contusión.

—¡Yo iré a buscarlos! —Alzó su rasposa voz Okuda.

Limpió la sangre que chorreaba de sus manos con su sweater, envolviendo rápidamente con un pañuelo la que estaba peor, sentía la espalda dislocada, pero continuo caminando, pisaba vidrios, esquivaba sillas y muebles, sus lentes estaban estropeados y apenas divisaba algo con las cantidad de polvo que se levantó.

Oía los quejidos y llantos de las personas, el techo se desmoronaba, mientras otros la pasaban a llevar al caminar.

—¡Kaede-chan! ¡Nagisa-kun! —llamaba.

No quería creer que les hubiese pasado algo.

A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Kayano, cerca de la ventana, entre los trozos de muro, vio la mano de la chica asomarse.

Los ruidos eran inteligibles.

—¡Kayano-chan! —gritó aterrada Manami. Estaban justo bajo la cola de la avioneta.

Intentó quitar los restos de muro, pero sentía los vidrios rasgarle las articulaciones, no tenía fuerza y temía que la avioneta perdieraequilibrio y se desmoronara sobre ellos.

—Hay que sacarlos antes de que el peso de la avioneta los aplaste. —Mencionó una fría voz a su espalda.

Quedó boquiabierta al ver de quién se trataba, este se hincó a su lado, sus mercurios ojos repasaron la escena minuciosamente.

—¡Karma-kun! —chilló y por un momento habría jurado que era otro.

El pelirrojo se acercó de ella, tomó sus heridos brazos y los examinó, con la impresión Manami dejó de percibir dolor, el tacto de los dedos de Karma era todo lo que sentía.

—Viniste hasta aquí aún con tus manos inutilizadas.

—Debemos ayudarlos. —Retiró sus manos y agachó el rostro alejándose.

A Karma no le tomó mucho quitar los pedazos de muro y pronto pudieron sacarlos. Nagisa estaba inconsciente, su cuerpo había soportado el embiste de varios muros que la avioneta arrebató.

—Hay que llevarlo a un hospital.-habló Kaede con un hilo de voz, se veía en malas condiciones, pero el chico de pelo azul era el que peor pinta tenía- Me salvó la vida ¡No puedes morirte ahora Nagisa!

El pelirrojo jaló la muñeca de Kayano arrastrándola con él.

—¿Qué haces?

—Okuda-san se hará cargo. —Karma con un pañuelo tapó el rostro de Kaede y la chica se desvaneció.

Manami observaba, en su regazo yacía el malherido Nagisa, todo era un espectáculo sombrío y no pudo sorprenderse de que Akabane utilizará cloroformo.

—Fuiste tú el que plantó una bomba en mi habitación y robó mis notas de química.

—Y también el que volvió a besarte mientras dormías.

Karma sonrió burlesco.

Echó a su hombro a Kaede sin delicadeza. Nanami se estremeció nuevamente, era demasiado difícil estar con él y empeoraba más si él decía cosas embarazosas.

—Era una pequeña lección para que tengas cuidado Okuda-san, ¿cuánto me tomó robarte esa valiosa información, dejar una insignificante bomba y disponer de tu cuerpo a mi antojo?

—¡N-No te refieras a un beso de esa forma! —Se ruborizó de tan solo imaginarlo.

Su visión se volvía más clara, el chico se marchaba. Un frenesí exasperante le embargó.

—¿Por qué te la llevas?

-Si ella desaparece... —respondió, pero se cayó de golpe.

—¡Karma-kun! —Le enfrentó— Confió en ti, tú no dañas a las personas.

Volteó y clavó su maligna mirada en la chica, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Manami volvía a temblar de verdadero miedo.

—Sí lo hago Okuda-san.

—Nagisa irá en busca de Kaede-chan.

—Tienes que decirle que se fue. —Karma aproximó su rostro hasta quedar pegada a ella.

Su tono de voz y respiración era maniáticas, a la chica la sangre se le heló y todo el calor que Karma le había dado desaparecía como vapor.

—Estamos siendo cazados y ellos nos necesitan a los 28 vivos o muertos.


	3. II ¿DESCUBIERTO?

**En el capítulo anterior...**

... sin delicadeza Karma echó a su hombro a Kaede. (...)

-Era una pequeña lección para que tengas cuidado Okuda-san, ¿cuánto me tomó robarte esa valiosa información, dejar una insignificante bomba y disponer de tu cuerpo a mi antojo?

(...)

-Nagisa irá en busca de Kaede-chan.

-Tienes que decirle que se fue. -Karma aproximó su rostro hasta quedar pegada a ella.

Su tono de voz y respiración era maniáticas, a la chica la sangre se le heló y todo el calor que Karma le había dado desaparecía como vapor.

-Estamos siendo cazados y ellos nos necesitan a los 28 vivos o muertos.

...

* * *

 **II.**

 **¿** **D** E **S** C **U** B I **E** R **T** O **?**

...

Los ojos le picaban por la densa humareda que dejó a su paso la estrellada avioneta. Parpadeó insistentemente, mas la imagen de Karma se había esfumado ante sus narices. Okuda tosió, estaba conmocionada, le pesaban las piernas y los brazos; quizo llorar, encogerse y ser salvada.

"Tonta". No iba a detenerse a lamentar su condición. Contempló a Nagisa, estaba pálido e inconsciente; soltó un quejido, propinándole a las mejillas del joven golpecitos, cabellos azules se esparcían como finos hilos sobre su falda; una muralla y desenfrenados vidrios del ventanal los golpearon, él protegió a Kayano soportando la mayor parte del impacto, un gran precio por su heroísmo.

Limpió la espesa sangre que expulsaba su boca, no quería mover demasiado su cuerpo por miedo a ser negligente, se hallaba en grave peligro de no ser tratado a la brevedad.

Continuaban los estruendos, tanto el piso como el techo se desmoronaban. Lo más estresante resultó el riesgo latente de ser aplastados por la avioneta que cedería en cualquier instante, el suelo temblaba y la menuda niña atinó con empeño las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para empujar el cuerpo de Nagisa, cuidando sobre todo la cabeza.

Su visión era nula, estaba exhausta, sus manos ardían de penetrante dolor. El aeropuerto se desplomaba a su alrededor. _"Terror"._ De haber sido una chica normal, Manami habría caído derrotada esperando lo peor y aunque su mente apenas procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo se enfrascó en llegar hasta Nakamura y Kanzaki.

-Resiste Okuda-san, la ayuda viene en camino. -La vibrante voz de Ritsu se hizo presente desde su móvil.

 _"Gracias"_ musitó. Los músculos de su cuerpo se distendieron, pero siguió alejando a su compañero del peligro, lamentándose no poder ayudar a las personas que pedían desesperadas auxilio.

Nagisa entreabrió el ojo izquierdo, creyó que su espalda estaba partida en dos por el agobiante dolor encarnado en sus hombros.  
Al distinguir a la joven de desaliñadas trenzas entre los escombros volvió a la cruda realidad, más pronto sus pupilas se dilataron y gimió.

-¡Atrás tuyo...!

Velozmente Manami se volteó, una borrosa sombra de dos metros apuntaba directo a su sien.  
Dejó de respirar.  
 _2 segundos._

 _Sucias manos te amordazaran._  
 _Uno a uno los mataran._

 _Ellos._ _ **No**_ _los culpables._

Y aquella sombra cayó en picada perdiéndose entre la multitud. Apretó su pecho con su palma obligándose a respirar, tiritando de pavor, istintivamente tomó un vidrio del suelo para defenderse.

-¿N-Nagisa-kun-n estás despi-pierto? -preguntó sin dejar de temblar.

El chico seguía tumbado a su lado, este no respondió, volvía a perder el conocimiento.

Antes de dilucidar la identidad de la inquietante sombra; admiró embobada unas chispas rojas suspendidas en el aire, un espectáculo hermoso, las partículas inodoras de misteriosa composición con grácil lentitud cubrieron el suelo, los escombros, hasta la ropa. Solo una idea cruzó su cabeza, se descompuso de inmediato cuando notó que la avioneta estaba cubierta del mismo rojizo de las hojas que explotaron su planta.

-¡Aléjense! -gritó- ¡Corran, salgan de aquí!

Sujetó a Nagisa y avanzó con prisa, debían alejarse lo más posible, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el químico usado en proporción a la masa, detonaría cabalmente el aeropuerto. No sabía cuánto demoraría en activarse o siquiera si los efectos serían iguales o peores a la bomba de su escritorio.

-Ka...ya...no -llamó Nagisa.

Las personas corrieron junto a Okuda hacia la salida, su mente se concentró en medir cálculos y comparar su hipótesis, mientras su interior rogaba porque sus amigos estuviesen bien.

Gritó que todos salieran hasta rasparse la garganta, algunos seguían amedrentados y por fortuna, los bomberos llegaron auxiliar.  
Okuda carraspeaba avanzando entre el tumulto de gente.

Se halló ligera, un joven sostenía a su compañero.  
Aquella persona le habló.  
No escuchó nada y cayó de rodillas, perdiéndose.

-20 minutos... o 15... 20... o 15...

Fue una cabellera roja y ojos afilados entre las tinieblas quien cargó a Manami...

-Detonará en 20... o 15 minutos -Le dijo a la persona que la llevaba en brazos- ¿Por qué... haces esto... Karma... kun?  
..

 _Sucias manos amordazándolos._  
 _Uno a uno iban a matarlos._

 _Ellos._ _Los culpables._

..

El día X de marzo las autoridades declararon que el trágico accidente ocasionado por la irrupción de una avioneta en el Aeropuerto, se produjo por la falla mecánica en uno de sus motores, no se dio información sobre su tripulación, tan solo el monto de los daños y el lamentable fallecimiento de XX personas y XXX heridos.

Nada se dijo de la explosión que ocurrió 20 minutos después, el caso quedó en investigación secreta, en espera de que las victimas fuesen indemnizadas.

..

Kaede Kayano estaba desaparecida.

..

 **Dos semanas más tarde.**

La joven de trenzas dejó las azucenas blancas en el jarrón del velador, sus manos estaban vendadas, pero ya no dolían, a menudo soñaba con vidrios rasgando su piel. El aroma de las flores invadió la angosta habitación de hospital, sin quitarle la atmósfera penumbrosa. Okuda se sentó frente a la camilla de Nagisa, esperaba desde el primer día que... llegaron, que él despertase, por un milagro se encontraba fuera de peligro.

No había hablado con nadie sobre Karma, quizás por ello ansiaba desesperada que él se recuperase.

Estaba recluida entre el hospital y su casa, caminaba angustiada, sudando frío y con el corazón en la mano. Solo quería hablar con Nagisa y contarle sus sospechas. Al mismo tiempo temía.

Dado su entrenamiento en asesinato, sus formas de disuasión habían funcionado con la prensa y agentes de gobierno. Pensó en comunicarse con Karasuma-sensei, pero también sabía que en esos casos de latente peligro debía esperar que este mismo se presentase.

.

Cerca del mediodía alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación, al tiempo que la joven escabullía bajo su blusa un fino cuchillo y bolas de humo, el individuo entró sin esperar respuesta.

-Okuda Manami. -Pronunció grave el visitante.

Ella lo conocía, era el ex presidente de la secundaria Kunugigaoka: el idolatrado y manipulador Gakushū Asano.

Arrugó el ceño, no había razones para que él estuviese allí. Este cerró la puerta y miró de soslayo a Nagisa.

-Buenos días. -Se inclinó ella desconcertada.

-Supe lo de tus compañeras, lamento tu perdida.

Nakamura y Kanzaki... la policía las había declarado fallecidas en la explosión.  
Agachó la cabeza, amortajándose en sus recuerdos.

-De seguro te preguntas qué hago aquí. -Reacomodó su corbata, él siempre lucía impecable.- Respeto a la clase E y la comunidad esta consternada con la noticia, pero no he venido solo a darte personalmente mis condolencias. Vine a preguntarte por Akabane.

Okuda mordió su labio, Asano advirtió que entraba en terreno sensible.

-Debes -habló la pequeña joven posando su vacíos orbes lila en él, no podía permitir que una persona como Gakushū Asano se entrometiera en la delicada situación.- ...debes saber que le dije a la policía que no sé dónde está. Si dices respetarnos, quisiera que por favor nos dejaras tranquilos.

El joven se paseó por la habitación, olfateando las azucenas blancas, posó su aguda mirada en las flores sobre el velador.

-A mí también me parece extraño este incidente.

Ella levantó una ceja atenta.

-Una planta que explota sola ¿No es algo ridículo?

 **...**

Fue presionada a seguir a Asano; salieron del hospital y subieron a su automóvil. Él era un estupendo conductor a pesar de ser tan joven, los genios como él podían darse esa clase de privilegios en la sociedad.

-¿Qué es lo quieres Asano-kun?

Bajo su blusa guardaba sus armas de escape, no se relajaría, debía ahondar sus intenciones.  
El ex presidente estudiantil tenía una apariencia relajada, manejando sin dirección aparente, propuso alejarse de las cámaras de seguridad del hospital por reserva, en eso Manami estaba de acuerdo, debía ser cuidadosa.

-Tienes suerte que haya sido yo el que te rescató en el aeropuerto -declaró peinando sus cobrizos cabellos, con las sólidas ansias de transmitir control sobre ella.

Okuda se revolvió en su asiento, recordaba una vaga imagen de quien le ayudó, muy semejante a los rasgos de Karma, pero... _no era Karma._

-Acababa de llegar de un viaje cuando pasó. Estaba ayudando a la gente cuando te vi sujetando a Nagisa, un amigo lo sostuvo y yo te ayudé a levantarte. Antes de que te desmayaras me confundiste con Akabane.

Se ruborizó ante su equivocación.

El auto se detuvo y el joven continuó su explicación.

-Dedujiste cuánto tardaría en explotar la bomba y así logramos evacuar a gran parte de las personas, por supuesto no declaré sobre esa información. Pero no resistí la curiosidad e indagué por mi cuenta.

Asano se cruzó de brazos, sonrió con picardía, él era un experto en intimidación. Examinó con detalle a Manami, confiado en que sus tácticas funcionarían, propio de sí. Ella era fácil de leer, estaba avergonzada y débil _._ Se aprovecharía de esa oportunidad.

-Es muy fácil entrar a tu cuarto ¿lo sabias? Encontré cosas interesantes...

-G-Gracias por no delatarme.-Se adelantó la chica, recuperando la tranquilidad para asombro del pelirrojo.

Adoptó un semblante frío, esta vez iría directo al grano.

-Sigue siendo sospechoso que Kayano desapareciera y fueses la última en verla. Tiene que ver con Akabane ¿no?

-No puedo decirlo.

-Tendrás que hacerlo porque soy tu único aliado en este momento. Sé que no confías en mí, pero no te queda otra.

Ofuscada, levantó su brazo para hacer estallar una capsula de humo, el ex presidente la detuvo como auto-reflejo, sus penetrantes ojos la hicieron retroceder, con indiferencia este prosiguió su charla.

-Sospecho que se trata de terrorismo, los datos expuestos por el gobierno fueron ambiguos.

Apretó con fuerza su frágil muñeca y la jaló brusco para que soltará la capsula, sabía que los alumnos de la clase E eran peligrosos y no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por la muchacha indefensa que tenía apresada. Manami soltó un par de lágrimas de dolor, ese sujeto le estaba doblando el brazo casi sin esfuerzo.

-Alguien nos quiere muertos, a los 28 -dijo Okuda compungida, aún retorciéndose de dolor.

Después de dos semanas al fin lo confesaba y se sentía terrible al respecto.

Él escuchó atento.

-No sé la razón, hay mucho que no entiendo.

-¿Has contactado a los demás?

-A algunos, pero con la mayoría no.

Luego de una pausa, intrigado Gakushū volvió a preguntar.

-¿Crees que hay una probabilidad de que tus amigas estén vivas?

-No lo sé.

De sus ojos cristalizados brotaban lágrimas de culpa.

-S-Si hubiese sido sincera con ellas, se habrían salvado.

Se quebró, encogida, la pequeña Manami tapó con su mano libre su propia boca, ahogando un grito de angustia.  
Silencio incómodo.  
Soltó su muñeca, observándola derrumbarse; había seguido sus pasos durante dos semanas, vigilando a lo lejos, sospechando de escabrosas fechorías con Karma. Pero nada, no tenía ninguna prueba concreta, solo la convicción de que Okuda era tan gentil que le conmovía, cuidando de sus amigos y familia, depositando flores en el cementerio y desvelándose por investigar el enigma de las partículas que provocaron la explosión, él leyó sus notas e investigación, sus deducciones seguían impresionándola. Incluso se atrevió a echarle un vistazo a las cartas y recordatorios dejados por Koro-sensei.

 _Un día ayudarás a la humanidad con tus grandes habilidades._

-Sobre tus cosas... las sustancias que tienes representan una amenaza, basta la mala manipulación por parte de cualquiera y sería letal... ¿tomaste tantos riesgos por ese monstruo?

-Koro-sensei no es un monstruo.

Limpiaba su rostro cuando cayó en cuenta de un detalle.

-Koro-sensei... ¿Podría ser él la razón del por qué estarían persiguiéndonos?

-Esa teoría debe ser probada, si resulta ser terrorismo o asesinos habría gente del gobierno entrometida. Y no tiene sentido infundir miedo a la población solo para atacar a unos niños.  
También... ese pulpo era un secreto de los altos mandatarios, pero incluso no tuvieron tapujos en decirle la verdad a la humanidad.

-Pienso lo mismo, no encuentro respuestas. Nagisa-kun debe recuperarse, él es más sensitivo al respecto y sabrá qué hacer.

Ambos ataban de a poco los cabos sueltos, ayudándose a comprender mejor la situación.

-Okuda-san, si tú fueses a asesinar... ¿Cómo escogerías a tus víctimas?

-Atacaría en un momento de vulnerabilidad, es por eso que me quedo la mayor parte del tiempo al lado de Nagisa-kun.

 _Irracional. Comenzaba a disipar sus dudas._

Quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, por el rabillo del ojo el ex presidente estudiantil seguía vigilándola, notó sus pronunciadas ojeras, labios resecos y apariencia sencilla, bajo perfil. No era suficiente si quería mantenerse a salvo.

En su investigación me percaté de que tú eres su especie de trofeo, debe tenerte mucho aprecio para haberte confiado toda esa información. ¿Y qué si ella moría? No le afectaba. Debía encontrar a Akabane Karma ese era el objetivo y ella lo llevaría.

-Estaré contigo. Es peligroso que te muevas por tu cuenta, -Sobó su cabeza, dirigiéndose con confianza a la muchacha- Debes ser precavida. Haz una lista de sus contactos, los buscaré por ti. También sería bueno que no te quedaras en tu casa, puedo ofrecerte protección.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Si hundo a Akabane volveré a ser el número 1.

 _Muy superficial_ pensó Okuda, debía ocultar otra razón.

El joven acarició sus trenzas, debía comenzar a tratarla con amabilidad, mas sus manos se le acalambraron con apenas el roce.

Un cuchillo amenazó su garganta, Okuda lo sostenía firmemente, había aprendido sobre los ataques sorpresa.

-No confío ni un poco en ti, pero sí en Karma-kun. -tragó saliva-A partir de ahora deberás hacer lo que yo diga Asano-kun.

-Esto se pondrá interesante.

* * *

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a este fanfic :) me hace muy feliz. Ya queda solo un capítulo de Assclass, lloraré cuando termine u.u En caso de que no llegasen a ser canon la pareja de Karma y Okuda, seguiré escribiendo este fanfic (Que no los hagan estar con otros personajes D:, al menos que queden solos, es lo que espero y si quedan juntos, habrá que celebrar jaja)**

 **Tardaré en actualizar porque entré a la Universidad y recién hoy pude subir el capítulo, además tengo otro fanfic que ya lo estoy terminando, así que me iré turnando. Comenten si les gustó! Nos leemos!**


	4. III ¿SATISFECHO?

N/A: Sabemos que no hay más Ansastu Kyoushitsu, podemos estar satisfechos o no con su final, mis impresiones son tardías, _me hizo feliz en el momento en que lo necesité_ y aquello, es algo que a veces ni las personas o mis propios triunfos son capaces de provocar, pero eso ya es algo personal.

Dedicaré el resto de mi tiempo a devolverle la mano a sus personajes, _lo aclaro: No es un fanfic para el fandom,_ lo siento, si quieren leer comedias-dramas-románticos, no creo que este vaya hacer su fanfic. Mi fin es explotar las personalidades, hundirlos en la pre-adolescencia, con lo feo, lo doloroso que es atravesar el auto conocimiento, el infligirse heridas, sonreír al chico que sabes que nunca sentirá lo mismo por ti. Lo real de atravesar la edad del pavo. Y también lo sano, lo hermoso de aquellos instantes de cosquilleo, que sé que la mayoría de lectoras a vivido.

Hasta este momento había tenido problemas con escribir este fanfic, principalmente ya que no me sentía conectada a los personajes, porque ellos no estaban ahí para que te metas en su piel, el mundo en que están envueltos es fantástico y superficial. No quería reescribir sus personalidades, pero me di cuenta de que no puedo solo escribir y meterlos en una trama que se les hace ajena, o que se me hace ajena, así que después de mucho reflexionar, llegué a la conclusión que a partir de aquí me esforzaré aún más en ellos, plasmándolos como me haga sentir cómoda y como espero a ustedes lectores, les haga _sentir._ Y quien sabe, de pronto también soy capaz de dar felicidad con este humilde relato.

 _Saludos a las personitas que han comentado Andrea, Guti,_ Eater of Cookies, drago jsl, Aria Nozomi, MissShootingStar, Karlia-chan, ALEXAOLMOS5016, Amakii y nikol191201 :)

Y también para quienes han dado favoritos y follow, son tantos que mi kokoro explota de emoción!

.

 _Disfruten la lectura, espero que sigan apoyándome._

.

Advertencias: Violencia explicita moderada. Saltos de tiempo, a lo que sugiero leer con atención. Las dudas las responderé en los comentarios :)

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior...**

 _El día X de marzo las autoridades declararon que el trágico accidente ocasionado por la irrupción de una avioneta en el Aeropuerto, se produjo por la falla mecánica en uno de sus motores, no se dio información sobre su tripulación, tan solo el monto de los daños y el lamentable fallecimiento de XX personas y XXX heridos._

 _Nada se dijo de la explosión que ocurrió 20 minutos después, el caso quedó en investigación secreta, en espera de que las victimas fuesen indemnizadas._

 _..._

— _Tienes suerte que haya sido yo el que te rescató en el aeropuerto_ — _declaró Asano peinando sus cobrizos cabellos, con las sólidas ansias de transmitir control sobre ella._

 _Okuda se revolvió en el asiento del automóvil, recordaba una vaga imagen de quien le ayudó, muy semejante a los rasgos de Karma, pero... no era Karma._

 _..._

— _Koro-sensei... ¿Podría ser él la razón del por qué estarían persiguiéndonos?_

 _..._

 _El joven acarició sus trenzas, debía comenzar a tratarla con amabilidad, mas sus manos se acalambraron con apenas el roce._

 _Un cuchillo amenazó su garganta, Okuda lo sostenía firmemente, había aprendido a mejorar los ataques sorpresa._

— _No confío ni un poco en ti, pero sí en Karma-kun._ — _Tragó saliva_ — _A partir de ahora deberás hacer lo que yo diga Asano-kun._

— _Esto se pondrá interesante._

.

* * *

 **III.** ¿ **S** A **T** I **S** F **E** C **H** O **?**

* * *

 _Perder no es una opción._

 _Desde siempre has luchado incesante, contra la sombra oscureciendo tu camino... Pero la sombra se ha transformado... tu padre se ha rendido ante sus temores, aceptando lo macabra que es la vida y la dicha de empezar de nuevo_ _._  
 _Se ha ido._

 _Eres libre, por primera vez en tus 16 años._

 _Con mayor razón te enfrascas en superar esa vieja sombra. Libre y también solo, niegas rotundamente perder... otra vez._

 _Asano-kun..._

* * *

El picor le exasperaba, Gakushu echó su cabeza hacía atrás y con ambas manos rascó su cuello, su piel estaba irritada.

—Maldita bruja — despotricó.

Si no se inyectaba la medicina cada 10 horas, su alergia se descontrolaba. Miró el reloj de su velador, Okuda Manami estaba tardando con el antihistamínico. Exhaló iracundo, aún turbado por el picor, se apresuró a quitarse la camisa y corrió al baño, en la ducha roció las zonas irritadas de su cuerpo con agua helada, de esa forma mermaba el dolor.

La desgraciada de Okuda llevaba encerrada en el piso de arriba desde que habían llegado de la estación de metro, probablemente la chica dormitaba sobre sus anotaciones en su improvisado laboratorio.

A regañadientes, salió del baño empapado de agua. Vistiendo solo pantalones, comenzó a dar paseos frenéticos por la primera planta de su casa, intentando calmar su temple y fracasando en el intento.

Estrelló su cuerpo contra la pared golpeando su mojada cabeza y cerró sus pesados párpados.

..

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que conoció a la maldita bruja: Okuda Manami ex estudiante de la clase E, menuda y de baja estatura, cuyo rostro aniñado y aspecto descuidado, le hacían cuestionarse si en verdad tenía casi 16 años y era una _genio_ de la química, aunque para su desgracia era cierto y comprobarlo costó un precio caro.

Al conocerla, en la habitación de hospital del moribundo Shiota Nagisa, su firme mirada le enfrentó de igual. Convenciéndose, inexplicablemente, de seguir los planes a Akabane.

Manami estaba dispuesta a atacarle como leona en caso de hacer un mal movimiento.

Descaradamente, Karma Akabane contactó con él pretendiendo que aceptase una ridícula misión:

— _Aleja a Okuda-san._

Se carcajeó en su cara.

— _¿Qué planeas_ _?_

La avaricia por saber en qué estaba metido le llevó acordar el trato.

Asano contaba con los suficientes recursos para mantenerla al margen, como lo deseaba Karma, aunque claro, ese no era el propósito del ex-presidente. Probablemente, de igual forma Akabane lo sabía.

..

El joven acarició sus trenzas, debería comenzar a tratarla con amabilidad, se trataba de una chica al fin y al cabo, observó lo tímida y desesperada que se hallaba. Al entrar en contacto con su cabello, sintió la yema de los dedos adormecerse, seguido de un calambre fuerte que paralizó su brazo.

No supo ver a través de la insípida fachada de Manami, conocía lo peligroso que podían ser los alumnos de la clase E, mas por su apariencia la subestimó y admitirlo le molestó mucho más.

— Asano-kun, escucha mis instrucciones. —El filo del cuchillo hendía en su garganta.

El rostro de la chica era impertérrito. Su brazo se sentía pesado, rápidamente con el otro arremetió bruscamente contra ella, pero una advertencia lo frenó.

—Si me tocas con tu otro brazo, quedará también indispuesto.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Okuda miró a través del retrovisor, atenta a las personas que cruzaban la calle, con un suave meneo tiró de su trenza dejando caer un fino polvillo escarlata.

—Es un paralizador. —Hizo una pausa— Asano-kun, tengo el anti-paralizador, pero antes quiero que respondas mis preguntas.

Ella tragó saliva, ajustando sus lentes.

Se quedó quieto. Se sentía estúpido, cuando estuvo husmeando en la habitación de Manami vio la cantidad de químicos peligrosos que poseía, pero de ahí a imaginarse que los usaría en su contra, temía haberse tomado las cosas con demasiada calma.

—¿Por qué me investigabas?

—Sospechaba de ti y de Karma. —Contestó ronco.

En parte era cierto. No se fiaba ni de ella ni de Akabane.

—¿Por qué persigues a Karma-kun?

Él rodó los ojos arisco. Estiró los hombros, una corriente eléctrica le sacudió, fue el primer signo de la alergia.

—Somos rivales desde el año pasado. Mi padre, debes saber, ya no está a cargo de la dirección de la escuela, se ha ido de viaje fuera del país por una temporada, estoy viviendo solo y por si preguntas mi mamá no vive conmigo. Podría haberme ido de viaje con él, pero mi meta es clara, tengo que liderar la escuela y eso significa vencerlo por estos 3 años. Además, estoy interesado en su profesor.

Calor, comenzaba a ahogarse en calor.

—¿Estás viviendo solo porque quieres?

El colorín frunció el ceño, de todos los cuestionamientos que podía hacerle su captora, debía ahondar en asuntos personales por mero gusto. A Manami le temblaba la mandíbula, Asano aún con el cuerpo azorado, distinguía que la ventaja de la situación la tenía él, pues Okuda seguía siendo una adolescente sensible.

—Sí. Yo quiero vivir solo.

Sonrió altivo.

En silencio, la pequeña se le quedó viendo con sus enrojecidos ojos por largos segundos.

—No sabes si confiar en mí o no. Pero como lo veas, sigo siendo tu mejor carta.

—Asano-kun... ¿Cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con Karma-kun?

La temperatura de su cuerpo le nubló la vista y debió desabrochar un par de botones de su camisa, se le dificultaba respirar.

—El día de la graduación.-Mintió.

Karma le había hablado dos noches antes.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, la fiebre le atontó bruscamente.

—¿Asano-kun? ¡Asano-kun!

Lo último que cruzó en su cabeza fue que la suave voz de Manami, se oía odiosa.

.

.

— _Asano-kun... ¿Cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con Karma-kun?_

— _¿Estás viviendo solo porque quieres?_

— _Asano-kun, escucha mis instrucciones._

 _Aleja a Okuda-san._

—¡Respira por favor!

— _Sé que eres el único en el mundo que puede hacerlo._ _Aléjala, a cambio te diré todo lo que sé, haré lo que quieras._

— _¿Asano-kun? ¡Asano-kun!_

— _Okuda-san no puede enterarse..._

..

Despertó sudando. Envuelto en la oscuridad, llevó sus manos al pecho, podía respirar a duras penas. Una silueta se agitaba a unos centímetros, Asano intentó moverse, pero el sitio en que estaba recostado era estrecho y el ambiente olía extraño.

Al menos se sentía mejor.

— Has despertado... que bueno.

Reconoció un hilo de voz de Okuda, _esa odiosa vocesilla,_ poco a poco se incorporó, reparando en que se hallaba recostado en el asiento trasero de su automóvil.

—Lo siento Asano-kun.

La tarde se oscureció, calculó que debían ser cerca de las ocho de la noche, la calle estaba desierta y las luces de los edificios eran opacas, la realidad fuera del auto le pareció deprimente, quizás por efecto del olor a medicamento híbrido, reinante en el asiento, en su ensoñación, intentó ignorar el hecho de que el frívolo silencio era zanjado por el llanto de Okuda, quien rompió a llorar luego de disculparse, la muchacha temblaba en el asiento del copiloto, sosteniendo un botiquín con un montón de vendas, miró los frascos esparcidos por el interior del auto y se mareó.

Asano Gakushuu no sabía cómo reaccionar, era lo más raro que le había pasado en toda su vida.

—Eres alérgico a los componentes del paralizador que te apliqué. Lo siento. Debí llamar a una ambulancia.

—Ah.

Se sentó, palpando sus extremidades, revisando las marcas hinchadas de su piel, poco a poco volvía a tener la fuerza de siempre.  
Secuelas del desmayo parecía no tener a simple vista.

—Diría... que me has salvado, pero al parecer tú misma me has enfermado. —Vislumbró con esfuerzo entre la penumbra, sus lagrimas brillaban al caer, o esa sensación daba. —No llamaste a la ambulancia porque no sabías cómo explicar porqué tienes sustancias tan toxicas, como las que causaron mi alergia. Lo entiendo.

—Sí...

—Me practicaste primeros auxilios y administraste alguna especie de medicamento para contrarrestarlo. Pudiste haberme matado _maldita bruja._

—Lo siento. Fue egoísta de mi parte. Tienes razón, por suerte no te maté. No debí ponerte en peligro. Llama a la policía, estoy dispuesta a...

—Me salvaste. —Le interrumpió y ella continuó llorando.

Calmado, el joven terminó de abotonar su camisa y volvió adelante, al asiento del conductor.

—No llamaré a la policía. Ni a nadie. No me apetece por el momento. —La miró dedicándole una sonrisa torcida— No creas que te librarás, estás obligada a quedarte conmigo.

La chica quedó en estado de shock, hasta que reaccionó pasado un rato.

—Te prepararé los antihistamínicos.

...

Quizás ese tal Koro-sensei tenía razón, Okuda tenía un talento que salvaría vidas, pero también tenía el conocimiento para matar.

Y dudó. Tenerla cerca podía no ser tan bueno.

...

Fue al final de ese mes en que Okuda Manami se mudó con Asano Gakushuu .

Asano no volvió a tener contacto alguno con Karma. La muchacha por su parte no sospechó del acuerdo de ambos.

...

Antes de que la joven científica se fuese a vivir con él. Ocurrieron dos terribles incidentes más.

Fue en dos estaciones de metro contiguas, lo llamaron la explosión de color más trágica que se haya visto jamás en la ciudad, cuyos escabrosos detalles fueron noticia durante toda una semana, no hubo victimas fatales, pero si desaparecidos... entre ellos algunos ex estudiantes de la clase E.

Okuda también figuraba como desaparecida, aunque en en realidad se las había arreglado para escapar de esa _trampa._

Posterior a los atentados, Asano la recibió en su casa.

...

Vivían juntos desde hacía unas semanas.

El colorín bebió al seco una botella de agua, mientras escuchaba los pasos vertiginosos de su compañera de casa aproximarse.

La muchacha llegó a la sala colorada, sosteniendo el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— ¡Tu inyección Asano-kun! ¡Lo siento, me dormí investigando!

Perlas de agua y sudor brillaban en su desnudo pecho, Manami se acercó a él y procedió a inyectar la medicina.

Éste, peinó sus cabellos, irritado de picor y forzado a contenerse.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó Asano.

La genio de la química limpió el chorro de sangre que salía de su vena.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, a menudo se enfrentaban en un tosco silencio. Las ojeras de ella eran pronunciadas, su cuello y manos denotaban lo delgada que se encontraba, mal dormir y falta de apetito.

Acumulaba estrés, preocupación y pena.

—Nada bien. — Suspiró— Gracias por llevarme a la estación.

Habían estado yendo y viniendo, buscando pistas de los culpables, sin suerte.

—Aumenta la dosis. —Indicó, sujetando su brazo.

Poco y nada tenían que hablar, Okuda aún no confiaba en él, pero le simpatizaba, quizás por llevar el peso de haberle provocado la alergia, Asano por su parte, creía indestructible la pared entre ambos, tan diferentes y aislados, cada uno inmiscuido en sus asuntos.

Fuese lo que se estuviese produciendo al rededor de los ex alumnos de la clase E, era más grave de lo que alcanzase a imaginar, llegándose incluso aterrar.

—Te haré unas pruebas Asano-kun y veré que puedo hacer. —Asintió taciturna.

—Nunca me dijiste... —Intentó entablar por primera vez una conversación él.— ¿Cómo preparaste sin equivocarte el anti inflamatorio, esa vez en el auto?

Ella se asombró ante la pregunta, y divagó sonriendo, un fragmento de sus viejos recuerdos se había asomado.

—Karma-kun me pidió que creará ese paralizador.

A él también le causó una alergia, pero más débil, me asuste tanto que corrí a pedirle ayuda a Koro-sensei, y estuvimos investigando días sobre los efectos secundarios y medicinas, aprendí mucho. La medicina que empleé es resultado de ese trabajo, curiosamente eres del mismo tipo de sangre de Karma-kun, por eso pude ayudarte.

Guardó los instrumentos en el botiquín luego de esterilizarlos. Asano no dijo nada, Manami se inclinó para darle las buenas noches , pero el chico la sujetó del brazo antes que se fuese.

—Tienes... -acercó su dedo a su mejilla y quitó una fina pestaña.

Okuda se ruborizó furtivamente.

—Me molestaba verla. —En ese minuto su sonrisa se torció, dándole un aspecto macabro. —¿Cómo sabias que tipo de sangre tengo?

Apretó su barbilla, impidiéndole echarse hacía atrás. Notó su rostro temblar, estaba roja y sus orbes lavanda se abrieron cautelosos.

—Me has estado ocultando algo... ¿Manami-chan?

* * *

 _H_ _e s_ _uperado mi propia meta reflexionando_ _supuestas_ _causas determinantes que habrían de llevarme hasta aquí; si de elegir no integrarme a un grupo pudo salvar, a cambio, a un millar de personas; si mi vida tiene el suficiente valor para ser causa de este malvado plan, o por mera coincidía, o conveniencia, he sido arrastrado a contemplar estupefacto la realidad._ _Lo único seguro es que ha sido mi culpa no mover un músculo, ser testigo de las decisiones de otros por querer desatenderme de las consecuencias, cuando el mundo es ancho y quién lanza la primera amenaza es el primero en caer. Yo... ¿estaré listo algún día para tomar la responsabilidad? Por primera vez, no se trata de mi diversión y juego sucio... Pretendería sobrevivir, ser fuerte... Y espero que esa parte de mí_ _no_ _logres ver._

 _Donde estés, sensei... ayúdanos a volver a esos días de diversión._

 _._

 _._

El chico saltó escaleras abajo; cuidando sus pasos, corrió deprisa por el edificio en dirección al primer piso. La oscuridad era impenetrable, la punta de sus botas destellaba una débil luz fosforescente que le indicaba por dónde ir. Grotescos gritos le maldecían a sus espaldas. Apretó la mandíbula y sus mercurios ojos crisparon por segundos.

-¡50 segundos! -exclamó una voz femenina en su radiotransmisor- ¡Karma sal de ahí!

Continuó la marcha está vez más rápido, pero una bala rozó su nuca. Se volteó ágil. Las tinieblas le impidieron ver a su interceptor, más sabía de sobra quién era, este volvió apuntar nuevamente. Empuñando una cuchilla se arrojó sobre el sujeto dándole cara. Un torrente de sangre brotó desde el cuello de la sombra manchando las paredes, el suelo y el cuerpo retorciéndose bajó él, pero Karma Akabane no percibió nada de eso, sus propios músculos se humedecieron al contacto del cuchillo sobre la gruesa carne arrancada de su víctima. Era la primera vez que hería de gravedad a una persona, su mano ensangrentada latía nerviosa; no se trataba de la cuchilla inofensiva que utilizaba en la clase E, era una real, cuya hoja afilada tenía un concreto motivo: Matar.

Se levantó, las piernas tiesas le impedían moverse con normalidad.

—¡40 Segundos! ¡Karma! ¿Dónde estás?

— Cerca —gimió el pelirrojo.

Evadió el cuerpo desangrándose y continuó su carrera, desviándose por un pasillo que aparentaba ser el que buscaba; tanteó las puertas contando en voz baja... 203, 204... Su rostro estaba pálido.

—¡20 segundos!

Karma abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe.

La pequeña habitación estaba helada y el sonido de las maquinas implantadas a la camilla terminaba por cortar la atmósfera. Un cadáver reposaba, cubierto por mantas, dejando a la vista un cabello celeste y largo, desordenado. Titubeó incrédulo, mientras el _"Bip"_ del monitor era lineal y taladraba sus sesos. Dio un paso hasta la camilla y destapó el cuerpo de un manotazo.

Algo frío punzó su garganta, de inmediato furtivas imágenes invadieron su mente, una serpiente lo rodeaba y era tarde para desplegar un movimiento defensivo, de hacerlo podría lamentarlo.

—Vuelves a ganarme Nagisa —masculló.

El amenazante bisturí fue apartado. Dubitativo, la persona se retiró unos centímetros, para luego correr a desconectar la máquina estrepitosa.

—¿Karma? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió el chico, cuyo cabello celeste ahora estaba reducido a unos mechones mal cortados.

Descalzo y solo vistiendo una camisola que con suerte tapaba su abdomen y entrepierna. Nagisa apenas podía distinguir la silueta de Karma en la oscuridad.

—No queda tiempo. —Akabane se aproximó a observar por la ventana de la habitación— Estamos a unos metros del estacionamiento.

—¿No pretenderás salt...?

Karma tomó su mano y tironeó de él.

El viento se coló por la ventana azotándole, tembló de frió. Nagisa se resistió, advirtiendo los metros que lo distanciaban del pavimento.

—¡3 segundos! —gritó la voz femenina.

...

Amedrentado, Nagisa cerró los ojos cuando su amigo lo empujó al abismo; solo sintió los fuertes brazos de Karma sostenerle, vislumbró el hospital intacto, las luces de todo el edificio habían vuelto a encenderse, aquellos desesperantes 50 segundos sumido en la oscuridad se acabaron.

—¿Te preocupa algo?

 _Normalidad._

Aún confundido, Karma lo cargó cual princesa al aparcamiento.

—Ehh... ¿Por qué no me explicas todo lo que está pasando?

..

Un auto los esperaba, subieron en la parte trasera. Una rubia les miró coquetamente desde el volante.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —Suspiró aliviada una muchacha pequeña sentada en el copiloto.

Nagisa al verla, se lanzó a ella con un abrazo. La chica no alcanzó a chistar; soltó el radio de sus manos, con el que recordaba el tiempo que le quedaba a Karma, anonadada ante la impresión de verlo otra vez, lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y fregó su rostro en el desnudo hombro de su amigo. —Na..gisa estás bien. ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo?

—¡Kayano-chan, estoy feliz de verte! Estuve muy preocupado, ese día en el aeropuerto...

—Nadie se molesta en saludarme —interrumpió la otra mujer—. Mocosos idiotas.

—Bitch-sensei no te entrometas en su romántico reencuentro.

La conductora farfulló y arrancó el automóvil a toda velocidad provocando que sus ex-estudiantes rebotasen en sus asientos, el pobre Nagisa que yacía medio desnudo bajo la camisola, por la inercia, su prenda se levantó y Kaede se tapó los ojos chillando avergonzada.

...

Karma se hundió en el asiento del automóvil, atisbó al hospital que se hacía lejano. Sus dedos se acalambraron, en el bolsillo de su equipo goteaba la sangre del arma que hirió al hombre.

Le dolió la cabeza.

Su amigo lo miró detenidamente.

..

Aún su mente y cuerpo estaban desorientados, apenas entendía su propia situación en el hospital, Nagisa escudriñó sus brazos, estaban llenos de vendas, cicatrices que aún no curaban y su espalda debilucha debió ser operada al menos dos veces.

...

 _Polvo en su nariz, estornudó, sus parpados al fin después de un mes se abrían, su madre se abalanzó sollozando sobre él._

 _-Má... -su boca seca le impidió modular_ _._

 _..._

Transcurrieron dos días, en los que apenas asimiló la realidad grotesca que le aguardaba, le impactaba estar conectado a máquinas que sondeaban cada signo vital de su atribulado ser. Solo pudo conversar con su madre, un enfermero y un doctor, estaba aislado en aquel hospital.

No tardó en encontrar una carta de su ex-compañera Okuda, escondida, en el jarrón de su velador, arrancó las flores y halló las notas junto a un bisturí.

— _Cuídate Nagisa-kun, estás en peligro... resiste._

Dos atentados de menor gravedad sucedieron posterior al impacto de la avioneta; algunos de sus ex-compañeros de la clase E fueron reportados desaparecidos en los incidentes... Kanzaki Yukiko y Nakamura Rio figuraban como fallecidas. La carta le informaba de las últimas noticias, la condición en que él se encontraba y las conclusiones a las que Manami pudo llegar durante ese mes, ella en _ningún_ momento mencionó a Karma o a Kayano, en parte porque había sido fiel a las advertencias de Karma y censuró su participación en el curso de los acontecimientos de ese día. Aquello fue lo primero que extrañó a Shiota Nagisa, la omisión del nombre del Akabane, porque conociendo a Karma, sería improbable que se quedase al margen de los acontecimientos, más la principal razón era que siendo Okuda la que le narraba los hechos, era aún más raro que no buscase a Karma, su imbatible secuaz de la clase E, para que le apoyará con todo.

Cuando las luces se apagaron a las siete de la tarde, supo que alguien vendría por él. Dejó una pila de ropa bajó las sábanas de la camilla, simulando su cadáver muerto y esperó paciente.

Ver a Karma lo conmocionó.

Shiota estaba paranoico. Mientras percibía cada detalle para agarrar certeza, cualquier cosa que conectará con la verdad.

Se vistió con un pantalón y una camiseta que Kaede le había dado y se aproximó a Karma.

..

—Explícame qué está pasando.

—Nagisa ya te explicaremos cuando lleguemos. —Sostuvo Irina— Por ahora descansen.

 _¿Quién descansa en estos tiempos? No, en serio, cómo alguien consigue lograrlo cuando..._

El aludido asintió no muy convencido.

—¿De dónde sacaste el bisturí? ¿Lo robaste? —incriminó el pelirrojo.

—Me lo dejó Okuda-chan. — Nagisa observó a sus compañeros extrañado, su ansiedad crecía— No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Kaede le sonrió, tranquilizándole, un poco.

* * *

No pudo decir comentario alguno. Fueron dejados en una residencia alejada de la ciudad, la yerba y matorrales en el sitio le daban una imagen abandonada, a pesar de que la casa estaba bien cuidada, Nagisa se despidió de Bitch-sensei y esta le dedicó una sonrisa leve, acto seguido su auto desapareció por el camino oscuro.

Entraron en silencio, no habían demasiados muebles, la apariencia le hizo acordar al viejo edificio de la clase E, deshecho y mohoso.

Kaede le tocó el hombro.

—Estoy feliz de verte. — Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron nostálgicos— Preparé la bañera para que la ocupes, más tarde puedo arreglar tu cabello.

—Gracias Kayano-chan.

Se retiró, yéndose por un angosto pasillo, el piso de vieja caoba rechinaba.

Hacía frío.

Apareció Karma a su lado, entregándole una bolsa de ropa limpia y útiles de aseo. Al verlo mejor con la luz de las farolillas, notó lo distinta de su figura, su quijada tensada y cuerpo levemente encorvado, transmitía hostilidad, se mordía la uña del pulgar calmado, mirando el piso con los parpados semi-cerrados.

—Supondré —dijo Nagisa—... que al terminar mi baño, hablaremos.

—No es tan malo como crees. -comentó.

—Karma, tienes sangre en los pantalones.

El aludido dio un respingo, percatándose. Suspiró pesado.

—Tuve que defenderme de un _perro._

 _..._

La joven llegó, pidiéndole a Nagisa que lo siguiera. Antes de entrar al baño, cogió a Kaede del brazo y le susurró despacio en su nuca.

—Karma no me dirá toda la verdad, puedo saberlo de antemano. Pero tú... por favor, no vuelvas a engañarme.

La chica de pelo verde se le heló la sangre, su corazón al contrario latía con fuerza cada vez que lo veía.

Había mentido una vez respecto a su identidad en la clase de asesinato.

—Me has salvado la vida 2 veces... déjame... —Se mordió el labio— Confía en nosotros, somos tus amigos.

...

Karma se encontró con Kaede en la sala central, que las hacía de cocina y comedor, el pelirrojo estaba hincado calentando su cuerpo con la estufa, se había cambiado de ropa y limpiado el sudor, la muchacha preparó la cena mientras él mensajeaba en su teléfono.

—Nagisa está nervioso...

—Tú estás nerviosa. —Objetó irónico— No te quedes sola con Nagisa.

—Eres un pesado, no arruinaré tus planes. —Siguió cocinando—Estoy tan aliviada de que Nagisa esté bien.

—Cuando llegué a su habitación fingió estar muerto.

Kayano se volteó escandalizada ante sus palabras.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?

—No me lo ha dicho. Pero sospecho que sabía que _alguien_ intentaría acabar con él este día.

Tapó su boca asombrada. Se suponía que solo ellos dos sabían del ataque. He aquí sus planes para salvarlo.

—¿Por qué esa cara Kayano? -preguntó parado en la puerta Nagisa.

 _Mierda._ Volvía a ser tan silencioso como escurridizo. Tan propio de Nagisa.

—No finjas Nagisa, estabas escuchando todo.

Shiota arrugó su nariz, clavando su celeste mirada en Karma.

—Karma. Explícame qué sucede, porque hasta ahora no he sabido nada bueno de tu parte.

...

* * *

Gracias por leer el capítulo y la paciencia por esperar! Son los mejores lectores :)

Necesito su ayuda, me gustaría que me ayuden a elegir a los personajes que tendrán importancia en este fanfic!

Para eso necesito que elijan a dos personajes de la clase E. No pueden ser Karma, Nagisa, Okuda, Kaede, Asano, Sugino, Kansaki, Nakamura, Bitch-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, ni Koro-sensei.

Déjenme el nombre de 2 personajes que quieren que salgan, lo tomaré en cuanta para el desarrollo, ahora, también pueden dejarme el nombre de un personaje que quieran que muera o les da igual si les pasa algo.

Espero que comenten bonito, eso me ánima demasiado! Nos leemos :)


End file.
